


nobody

by The_Resurrection_3D



Series: EddTord Finale [9]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Clone Sex, Exhibitionism, Green Leader AU, Implied Age Difference, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV First Person, handjob, i was so busy thinking of what i could that i didnt stop and ask if i should, referenced TomMatt, referenced orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D
Summary: He didn't buy that old cloning machine for nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

“Smile, baby,” I say as I take a step back, my heels nearly dropping off the edge of the stair so I can tape the full image of him, Tord, Red Leader, twenty years younger and unscarred, unsullied, wrists tied to the top of a framed cross as his pretty cock leaks onto the floor.

Pretty. Never thought I’d ever be saying that. 

“Do one of those hentai faces -- tongue out, yeah, like that,” a chuckle breaking through the haze of lust. Tord laughs too, the clone of him anyway, rolling his eyes back as he lolls his tongue out, flashing a peace sign with one hand. Which looks all the funnier given how he can’t even move it a centimeter off that wooden cross. 

Never thought I’d be into bondage, either. 

He just looks -- well, not helpless, he looks _comfortable,_ even though he’s bent forward with his chin resting on mahogany, bare feet on cold marble. My dick stirs in this "prêt-à-porter" tux Matt had bought for me, but most of my blood's still in my cheeks. Still I hold my phone up so Red Leader can see my new Tord tied up here at the top of the stairs of my favorite ballroom, the World of Coke one. Tied up naked and hard as hell and smiling at me, eyes glassy with lust. 

If your real friend won’t fuck you, lab-brought is fine. 

“What’s it called again?” I ask as I take a step forward, still slowly rolling up and down Tord's body as I run a hand through his sandy hair, then down his collared throat, his bare shoulder. Down, down, down until I’m squatting, zooming in on Tord’s cock nearly flush against his stomach. His head is almost purple with blood, twitching for me even though I haven’t touched him since I tied him up. 

That took quite a long time, let me tell you. 

The green ring tight at the root hasn’t stopped the copious amounts -- way more than is natural, what did Bing put in these guys?-- of precum from dribbling out, a glistening line down the underside of his cock until it drips onto the spreading pool on the white floor. 

“Ahegao,” he replies. 

So far down below us, I can hear the orgy going strong, Tom slurring encouragement from the DJ booth, Matt laughing and -- yep, yep he’s jerking them both off. 

So I sit down on my metal leg and take Tord’s dick in my hand, smearing his precum over the top with my thumb. Tord shivers and somehow it seems like it runs down my skin, too. I nearly drop my phone. 

“Oh, _daddy,”_ Tord moans, obviously faking, but I don’t care. I chuckle, moving the camera close to catch me pumping the head of Tord’s cock, making his hips jerk and his voice break. “Daddy -- oh -- _Edd!”_

“You never told me you had such a pretty cock, Tord.” Sounds and feels as though I can't get enough air. 

I take a brief look at my phone and see that I've apparently run out of space for the video, so I just go ahead and send it to Red, not bothering to say anymore before I drop my phone to the floor. My face is so close to his cock I'm sure he can feel the heat off my cheeks. My body feels light as I lean forward, slowly running my tongue up his shaft. Salty. It's making my head spin, my hand speeding up before I even realize it's happening. 

Tord’s whimpering and whining as I jack him off, cheek pressed into the top of the cross, eyes screwed shut. But he still manages to crack a smile and say, “Well I _was_ born yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and I should actively feel bad for writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta kill myself right now immediately

_ “Edd, Edd, _ fuck -!” His voice is getting higher as I pump him, my free hand grabbing his ass to keep him from pulling away. I’m overstimulating him, I’m cruel, I know, but the desperate little sounds he’s making are so loud and delicious I feel them under my skin. 

I pause only to rip my belt off and free my straining cock, taking him into my mouth so I have my hand free to jerk myself.  _ God, _ my palm’s so wet from his pre it glides. That hand speeds up as I taste more salt on my tongue, swirling it around his tip. I suck, hard, taking him in carefully with my other hand guiding his hips. I can’t help but moan loudly around Tord, a hungry rumbling deep in my throat. 

He’s babbling wordlessly, gasping for breath. All I need to understand is my name. 

When I pull off with an audible pop, even I can hear the wolfish edge in my voice. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes!” He sounds almost offended I even asked. From my vantage point below him I can see how he’s dropped his forehead onto the wood, nails probably either digging into the beam or the flesh of his own hands. See the sweat collecting along his temple, the deep red of his face, the harsh fall of his chest as he tries to keep his breathing even. 

I peel my hand off and smack him. His lean, muscled thigh doesn’t jiggle the way mine would, but I still feel my dick twitch as he yelps so adorably. 

The real Tord would tell me to fuck off but I don’t care. I swallow down his cock again and close my eyes, savoring the weight of it on my tongue. I stop jerking myself and instead drag two fingers through the pool of precum between my legs, thoroughly coating them before I reach up between his. 

The first one goes in seamlessly. Tord gives a garbled moan as I lick along the underside of his length and sink my index finger all the way to the knuckle, his walls spasming around me. Once I find that little peanut-sized bump I pull out only to sink back in with two, jabbing his prostate recklessly as I start bobbing my head in time. 

The real Tord would never bottom, at least that’s what he’s always said, but my Tord’s back arches, pushing himself onto my fingers. It’s Tord’s same voice breathlessly pleading that he’s about to cum, Tord’s same legs that are shaking now, the cross behind me rattling as he thrashes. 

There’s some intoxicating intensity being shared between us, a rollercoaster feeling that makes all my hair stand on end. I don’t taste the first rope of cum but I do the second, then the third, my whole body quivering with each pulse of his cock as he empties himself into my mouth. I suckle gently until he’s done. 

Finally I fall back onto my haunches, my lips still connected to him by a thin strand of spit. He’s still twitching, body slumping down until his knees hit the marble, all but falling into my lap. I throw my head back and swallow. 

Then I throw my arms around him in a crushing bear hug, nuzzling my nose into his neck even though it makes him gasp again. “ _ Good boy _ , Tord.” I kiss him, hot and open-mouthed. “Good, good boy. I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” The way it always should have been.

Tord is still panting, head heavy on my shoulder. A hand pats me on the back and then drops; he must have loosened the bonds with all that thrashing about. I’ll have to check soon to make sure he didn’t give himself rope burn. 

But we aren’t finished yet.

“Can you untie my other hand?” he asks, voice thin. 

His cum burns on my teeth. Despite it all, his dick still presses against mine, both of us hard as stone. His, though, is so wet with our fluids I cant my hips up, unable to resist rubbing myself against him. Nails in my shoulder blade, a pained moan broken with laughter. “Edd, chill out, dude.” 

The electricity is still buzzing in my body, bouncing off the walls of my chest. I could cut my stomach open and still have enough energy to run like the wolves are chasing me. So instead of a real answer I just ask, “How do you want me to fuck you?”

Tord laughs again. “Untie me first!” He smacks me upside the head, to which I poke him where he’s ticklish between his ribs. “Asshole!” 

“You’re the one who was always into bondage!” I fire back, but I slide him off so I can stand and fish out the scissors I’d left in my pocket in case we’d needed to call red. God damn, I should have worn knee pads for that. Guess I’ll have to either let him ride me or do him standing up.

Tord shakes his freed wrist out, his skin pink. I grab him a little higher up on his arms -- I’ll have to handcuff him by the elbows, then, I don’t really want to hurt him but the thought of having him chained to my bed, finally cornered, finally --

I blink. I forgot what I was going to say to him. He looks at me with bemusement. 

On the floor, my phone buzzes. The screen has cracked, which, whatever, I can get a new one - the important thing is that I can still clearly see Red has responded.

One word: _wow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: taken off anon because Will accused me of being a little bitch, which I won't tolerate from my lesser. 
> 
> Anyway, just another "what if?" of my green leader verse (for the main fic, see "show me your blood."


End file.
